The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the subject matter relates to capacitor structures and fabrication of integrated circuit devices including capacitor structures.
As integrated circuit (IC) technologies have advanced, the size of these devices has correspondingly decreased. In particular, as devices are reduced in scale to comply with ever-smaller packaging, tighter constraints are applied to their dimensions and spacings.
In the example of a capacitor device, effectiveness of that device is based upon both its electrical performance and the performance of the interconnect between the capacitor and the end device (connected with the capacitor). Conventional IC laminate structures do not integrate capacitors in an effective manner.